My Little Sister
by DeadlyDarkAngel
Summary: What happens when Robin's little sister comes to Titans Tower? A whole love of trouble! R&R! T to be safe.
1. The Beginning

Ok this got one of the most votes on my poll and I'm bored so...Here ya go. I'm on writers block for my other stories btw. But I'll try to update whenever I can. Other updates after that...No idea. I've started high school, which sucks since I have no one in my grade with me in ANY OF MY CLASSES T_T I had to be put with all the 10th 11th and 12th graders. -_- Wish me luck...I'll need it.

A/N = Authors Note

_Thinking_

**POV/Place**

* * *

**Robins POV Teen Titans Living Room**

Another normal boring day. Cyborg and Beastboy trash talking each other while playing video games. Starfire making 'food' in the kitchen. Raven reading, but for once she was reading in the living room. Me doing research for Slade, I need to find out what he's playing. I wish something could happen to make things exciting though. Maybe visiting Gotham would be a good idea. See Bruce, Alfred, Barbara, and Shastan. Haven't heard from them in a while either. I miss seeing my mentor and my friends back there. But I mostly just miss my little sis. I wonder if she's giving Bruce a hard time. I wouldn't be too suprised.

"Yo Rob, want to play? I'm tired of kicking Beastboy's non-existence butt in video games." Cyborg yelled at me. I rolled my eyes underneath my mask. Might as well, nothing else I can really do.

"Dude, I definitely have a butt!" Beastboy shouted, who everyone ignored.

"Sure Cy, it'd be a good break from all this work." I said walking over to the couch and taking a controller. "But get ready to get your ass kicked." We played for a good hour or two before I decided I was bored of playing video games. After I went onto my laptop to find leads on Slade. I kept looking for leads, but they all came to dead ends. I sighed and looked at the time. Eight at night. Great. I looked at everyone again. They were all doing the same thing as before...except Starfire. She was cheering on both Beastboy and Cyborg. At least our food won't be turned into some weird dish that comes alive.

_"Might as well train. Not like there's something better to do."_ I thought. I went to my room to change into shorts and a T-shirt. I went to the gym to train. First, I went over to the weights and put some on my arms and legs. In total I was carrying around 150 pounds. (A/N I have seen people do this so it can be done!) This way when I took them off I'd be both stronger and faster. I then started to run around the gym doing about 20 laps. After taking five minutes to rest up I turned on the training system that Cyborg had set up inside. I dodged the lasers that were aimed at me. Then, went for the practice dummies to improve my technique. When I was done, I realised that I had trained for two hours. I left the gym, after taking off my weights, and went to my room. I took a shower and then went to sleep. Not knowing that tomorrow would change my life here at Titans Tower forever.

* * *

**The Next Day Robins POV**

It was morning now. Cyborg had gotten to the kitchen first so we had an edible breakfast. After everyone was about to their own thing when the computer went off. I walked over to it and saw it was a request for a call. I accepted the call with the other Titans around me. I watched as Bruce, in his batman uniform, came to the screen. And to add to my shock Shastan was right behind him. She waved at me, smiling. I smiled at her, before turning my attention to Bruce.

"Robin, I'm sure your wondering why I've called you." Bruce asked. I nodded my head to him mutely. "I need your help. Some of the villians we've been facing in the Justice League have been targeting Gotham. So-" He didn't get to finish though because Beastboy interupted.

"So you need us to come in awesomely and help kick bad guy butt?" He asked jumping off the walls, while pretending to be some weird ass ninja...a failing ninja.

"No, we can handle them. The Joker though, thought that it would be fun to go after a new target. He's not after Bruce Wayne anymore."

"So, who is he after?" Cyborg asked from my left.

"He's after your little sister Robin. He's almost taken her three times already. I'm sending her to you, until we can control this." Bruce told us. I looked at said little sister and saw her sad face. I knew she didn't want to leave, but she knew she had to.

I nodded my head then said, "Okay we'll get a room here for her. I expect you guys will be here in a few hours. Robin out." And with that I cut off the call.

"Dude, you have a sister? Since when?" Beastboy asked stupidly.

"Probably since she was born, grass stain." Cyborg retorted for me.

"Well, we didn't know that." Beastboy retorted as they started to argue.

"Friend Robin, will I be able to dress up your younger sister?" Starfire asked me.

"No, Star, she doesn't like to be dressed up and anyway that's for her to decide, not me." I told her.

"Robin, was the little girl behind Batman your sister?" This question was from Raven and to my surprise the question had made everyone shut up.

"Yes that's her, her names Shastan. Now I have to go get a room ready for her." I said as I left the room. I walked towards the guest room that was closest to mine. Then, as I was about to get to work I heard Raven and Cyborg ask if I wanted help. I nodded my head in thanks. Cyuborg then left the room to get some furniture, while Raven stayed to help me paint the room. I gave her the black paint as I grabbed a dark green. Her two favorite colors. By the time we were done painting, Cyborg had come back with some black furniture. When we finished with the furniture, I made her bed with green sheets and pillow cases. I looked around the room. She had a new desk in the corner next to her bookshelf and her own tv on the opposite side of her bed. All in all it looked nice. Her bathroom already had towels in it and some soap, shampoo, ect.

The only thing I could hope for was that she liked it. I looked at the clock in her room. It's been three hours. I headed for the living room, she would be here soon after all.

* * *

I hoped that you liked it. Reveiw! :-) I'll try to update my stories soon...and finish them.

DeadlyDarkAngel


	2. Operations & Introductions

Chapter 2! Thank you to those who have reviewed, followed, and favorited.

A/N = Authors Note

_Thinking/Flashbacks/Titles of stuff_

**POV/Place**

* * *

**Robins POV Main Room**

As I stood there waiting for Shastan and Bruce, I was watching the other Titans. Cyborg was making cookies for her. Starfire was cleaning everything she could. Beastboy was playing video games, but he was quiet. Raven, she was reading a book. I smiled slightly, Shastan and her would get along well. I was broken out of my musings by the doorbell ringing. I left the room knowing who it was. I took the elevater to the garage and saw Bruce...in his Batman suit. Then I felt someone hugging my waist. I looked and saw Shastan. Still short as ever. I nodded to Bruce and took her bags from him.

I looked at Bruce for a second before saying, "Stay safe."

He nodded and said, "You too, Robin. Keep Shastan safe as well." Then turned away and left.

I turned to Shastan and motioned for her to follow me, she did. "Is everyone here weird?" I turned to her, then nodded.

It was a quiet walk to the main room after that. I opened the door and motioned for her to go in first. She did. Then hell broke loose.

* * *

**Ravens POV Main Room Before Shastan Arrives**

I watched as everyone stopped what they were doing as soon as the doorbell rang. Robin left to get it, since it was his sister.

I watched as Starfire started putting all the cleaning supplies away. Beastboy paused his game and stared at the door. While Cyborg took the cookies out of the oven.

After a few minutes the door opened and there stood a small little girl. She had black hair like Robins, she was a little bit paler then him. The thing that made her stand out to everyone though, was that she didn't cover her eyes. She had hazel eyes with a bit of grey in there. As Robin stood next to her you could easlily tell they were related. After I was done looking at her, I watched as Star went flying at her ready to hug the poor girl to death.

"Oh my Tameran, she is so the adorable, I believe." Starfire said as she hugged the poor little girl that looked no older than ten.

"Please...Let...Me...Go!" Shastan coughed out. Starfire let her go, though very reluctant. Shastans face looked relieved.

"Okay guys, this is my little sister, Shastan. Shastan this is Starfire, "he said starting to point us all out. "Beastboy, Cyborg, and Raven. Why don't you introduce yourself, okay? And while your doing that I'm going to bring your stuff to your room." She nodded to him so he knew she heard.

"Hi, my name's Shastan, and I'm ten years old." She said somewhat shyly.

"Nice to meet you, so what do you like to do? And do you like cookies?" Cyborg asked the little girl. She tilted her head slightly and nodded. Then, she pointed her small hand towards me.

"You like creepy goth girls?" Beastboy said stupidly. Which earned him a smack in the head with my powers. Shastan shook her head again, and walked over to me. I tilted my head questioningly to her and then she pointed to the book in my hand. I smiled at her, something I couldn't do until we defeated Trigon.

"You like to read?" I asked her. I smiled when she nodded. "Any specific genres?" She shook her head to answer as a no.

"I like them all. To me its like reading through your own adventure in a different world." She said smiling. "I finished all my other books though. Do you have any that I could read, Miss Raven?" She finished looking at me shyly.

"Please don't call me miss, and I think that can be arranged. Just follow me." I told her standing up. She grabbed my hand and together we walked to my room. The other Titans left forgotten in the main room. With their jaws hitting the floor.

* * *

**Cybprgs POV After Raven and Shastan Left**

_"Who would've thought Raven was so good with kids."_ I thought to myself, smiling slightly.

"DUDE, THAT WAS SO WEIRD!" Beastboy shouted after they left.

"I agree with you friend Beastboy that was truly strange." Starfire said.

"Whatever, as long as Shastan is comfortable around one of us. Then eventually she'll like all of us." I said to them.

"But dude, I was sure she'd open up to one of us first. Ravens the last one I thought she would go to." The grass stain continued.

"Whatever man, just leave them alone. I want Shastan to be comfortable here and feel safe. So if Raven makes her feel safe then I'm happy with it." I told them before walking out to recharge my batteries.

* * *

**Shastans POV With Raven**

I walked with Raven to wherever her books were. I was holding onto her hand tightly, so I wouldn't get lost. She was really nice to me, and had a really pretty smile too. I wonder what my big brothers other friends are doing. They seem really nice as well, but Raven is kinda like Robin. She makes me feel really safe. Not to mention that when I first saw her, she was really quiet, and nice. She's really pretty too, I wish I had purple hair like her. Though one thing I really noticed about her is that she has to be really smart. Because she was reading a very large book. I felt her slowly stop in front of a door. I looked at it and saw it had a nameplate with the name Raven on it. This must be her room.

As it opened I saw mountains and mountains of books. I smiled and hugged Raven tightly for a minute before running to look for a book. After about ten minutes I found a book titled "_The Witch & The Wizard" _it looked good so I went back to Raven. I stopped though when I saw Robin talking to her. It was weird. I have seen my brother talk to lots and lots of girls before. ANd he was always relaxed. Now though he wasn't he was tense. Though, it wasn't very visible you could see it if you knew him well enough. Which means pretty much your whole life, like me. Then, there was a blush, albeit a small one...very small, but it was still there. Robin never blushes when talking to girls. I looked at Raven to see if she had noticed him blushing, only to see that she was too. Wow, this would make my mission a lot easier now.

* * *

_Flashback_ _**Shastans POV Back at Wayne Manor**_

"Why do I have to go to Jump City again?" I asked my caretaker Bruce Wayne. The richest guy in the world.

"Because its not safe here for you Shastan. Besides I've also decided to give you a mission." He told me as my ears perked up. I had been begging to get one ever since Robin left me here in Gotham.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded. I smiled widely, jumping up and down. "What do I have to do sir?" I asked professionally.

"I want you to get Robin a girlfriend, with someone nice okay. Someone you, Alfred, and I would like to be apart of our family, okay?" He told me as I nodded.

"I'll go pack then, better watch out big brother, cause I'm officially a love ninja!" I said running off.

"Sir, do you think that was really necessarily, Master Wayne? The poor boy won't survive with her on a mission like that." Alfred said asking Bruce.

"Yes it was, even I like to have some fun occasionally." He said laughing.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

**Shastans POV Present **

I guess that them being together would be perfect, since they remind me a lot like my mommy and daddy. All I have to do is get them to go out with each other. You better watch out big brother, cause the love ninja is gonna get you.

Operation: Get Robin and Raven together will now start.

Or Operation: Bird Love has started.

Or...you know what I'll figure out a name later. Cause either way I'm going to get them together. Even if it kills me.

* * *

I hoped that you liked it. Reveiw! :-)

DeadlyDarkAngel


	3. A Little Trouble

Chapter 3! Thank you to those who have reviewed, followed, and favorited. Oh, and sorry I didn't update as soon...TO MUCH WORK! -_- BTW People have been PMing me on 'Where I came up with shastan's name?' Or 'How can you think of how shastan acts so easily?' That is because the 'Character' is me. okay? All good? Good...On with the story. Also sorry for my year lone gone thingy...but I'm all better and so I'll try to keep up writing as much as possible.

A/N = Authors Note

_Thinking/Flashbacks/Titles of stuff_

**POV/Place**

* * *

**Shastan's POV Ravens Room**

I didn't do anything but quietly watch them. I leaned on one of Raven's book stacks...only to have it fall on me.

"_Smooth_," I thought sweatdropping. I watched them turn to face me, and just look at me wierd. Honestly, it's like they have never seen a girl buried with books! I tried to get up...only to fail. I watched them do a fake sweatdrop at my expense. Lord? Why aren't they helping me? I haven't even tried to get them together yet!

"Aren't you going to, I don't know, help me!" I shouted at them exasperated. They looked at each other, then shrugged. Then after what seemed like forever they came to help.

"How did you even get those books to fall on you, Shastan?" Robin asked me, still in mild shock.

"When I know, you'll know...Robbie-poo!" I laughed with revenge. I quickly pushed Raven into Robins arms then ran to the living room, where everyone else was.

I laughed as I was running towards the direction of the main room where I was before. From down the hall I could here Robin yelling at me. I laughed a little more as I reached the main room. Slightly out of breath, I looked at all the Titans in the room. I looked at the one named Cyborg for a minute before deciding to hide behind him. As soon as I was safely behind him, Robin burst into the room with Raven behind him. I watched as he looked around the room for me. Didn't need to see his eyes to know that. When he saw me he turned his head towards me and Cyborg. I saw him smirk at me and so hid farther behind Cyborg for protection.

* * *

**Robin's POV Ravens Room**

I watched as Shastan pushed Raven and start running towards the door. I caught Raven before she could fall.

"Shastan!" I yelled after her after I placed Raven firmly on her feet. In turn, I heard her laughter. I rolled my eyes, grabbing Raven's hand and started running towards the main room, where she would most likely be. As we came up to the main room I let go of Ravens hand. Walking in I looked around for her. Finally, seeing her with Cyborg, I let a smirk crawl onto my face. I almost laughed when I saw her take another step behind Cyborg. I started walking towards the two slowly. I saw her face panic for a moment before she started running. I took after her, jumping and tackling her to the ground.

"Get off! You way a zillion pounds! Your crushing me!" She yelled at me. I ignored her and began to tickle her. I watched as she started to cry as she laughed. "Stop, please stop! I'm going to die if you keep tickling me." She said laughter starting to take over. I got off of her somewhat reluctantly. It's time like this that I had missed being back in Gotham.

"Come on, I got to show you your room." I told her while pulling her onto my back to give her a piggy-back ride. She snuggled into the crook of my neck, while holding on tight.

"Okay, but I want some cookies after!"

"No you can't have cookies."

"Why not? It's not like Batsy will know!" She said whining. I turned my head to look at her before shaking my head again.

"No cookies as a punishment for calling me that that...name!" I said finally spatting the word name like it was poison. Which it was considering the pink freak...I mean Kitten called me that when she blackmailed me to be her date for...prom. Ugh that was the worst night in the history of my life.

* * *

**Shastan's POV Main Room Continued...**

"I'm sorry for calling you the name, Robin." I said to him while putting a puppy dog look on my face. "I won't do it again if you give me a cookie." I continued trying to bargain.

"Fine go get your cookies now while we're here. Cause after I show you where your room is, we are going to go train." Robin told me with a smirk. I paled at the thought of training with him. He is almost as bad as Bruce when it came to training and that was saying something. I would most definitely die. I walked over to where Cyborg was with the cookies. I would need as much sugar as possible to survive. While I was eating I watched as he went to sit next to Raven who during our tickle fight sat down between the other two. Starfire and grass stain were their names? Anyway as I watched them interact I noticed it was the same like in her room. The blushing and nervousness that rolled off of them was now very obvious. I looked to Cyborg and noticed he was watching them too, while shaking his head. I guess he knew they liked each other too.

"Um Cyborg do you know they like each other?" I asked looking at him carefully.

"The birds? Yeah I know. What can you do though they won't say anything." He said.

"Wanna help me get the birds together? If we accomplish it then we don't have to watch them be oblivious to their own feelings." I asked excitedly. I watched him think it over before smirking at me and nodding his head in agreement.

"You got yourself a deal little lady. Now you might wanna grab some more cookies cause Rob is on his way over here." I paled at his words and turned to see that he was right. I quickly took the plate of sugar filled cookies. I walked over to where Robin was and started to follow him. But not before giving one last smile to Cyborg.

* * *

**Shastan's POV Training Room**

As we entered the training room I noticed that Robin took off his cape and was stretching. I put down my cookies and began to stretch too. Thankful that I was wearing yoga pants and a tank top. I'd have to thank Barbara for the tip when I talked to her next.

As we stretched I thought of operation Bird Love. The first thing was to see just how much he liked Raven. So, seeing as this is probably the only time I'd get to ask him. It would probably be best to do so now.

"Hey Rich..." I was caught off by my brothers hand being placed over my mouth. I bit his hand, watched as he pulled away quickly, and stared at him questioningly. I raised my eyebrow and silently asked him to explain.

"Don't use my name just Robin while your here ok?" He told me.

"Don't they know who you really are?" I asked him.

"No, it doesn't come up. Besides if they knew who I was they'd know who Batman is too. And I rather like living thanks." He said somewhat sarcastically.

"Yeah, you like living...for Raven." I said smiling slyly. I watched his face turn as red as his uniform and then fall on his butt since he had been doing a hand stand when I said this. However, before he could deny or accept anything an alarm went off in the training room with a blinking red light. Before I knew it I was being dragged back to the main room. Only one thought was going through my mind. What the hell is going on?!

* * *

Please Review! Again sorry for the huge delay.

DeadlyDarkAngel


End file.
